Lâmina
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Maldito fosse o amor que nutria no peito. E maldita fosse a lâmina que iria acabar com tudo aquilo. E para todo o sempre. (Para Bella e Lally)


_Lâmina_

**_Covarde._**

**_É a primeira palavra que vem a minha mente, enquanto eu olho para a lâmina posicionada sobre meus punhos._**

**_Tola._**

**_Foi tudo o que eu fui por anos a fio. Minha solitária compreensão. Minha inevitável aceitação. De cabeça baixa, de olhos arregalados, eu assistia a sua eminente felicidade, enquanto você nem notava o meu lento perecer. _**

**_Egoísta._**

**_Será que é isso o que eu sou?_**

**_Afinal, você está com um sorriso estampado no rosto, vivendo intensos momentos de alegria, e eu o privarei de tudo apenas para não ter que sofrer mais. _**

**_Eu a vi reviver._**

**_Vi quando ela correu para seus braços e o abraçou da maneira como eu queria abraçar. E também vi quando fechou seus olhos e as lágrimas puderam deslizar por sua face. _**

**_Eu sorria, naquele momento, apesar de minha alma estar quebrando. Pois eu sabia que havia feito à coisa certa._**

**_Mas era a coisa certa para quem? _**

**_Eu tenho permanecido quieta, todos esses dias. Como não posso mais voltar para casa, visto que a Shikon desapareceu, eu sou obrigada a viver aqui. Antes, isso não teria me incomodado. Porém, antes eu não era obrigado a vê-lo com aquela miko. Eu não era obrigada a assistir beijos, carícias, sussurros. _**

**_Será que pode me perdoar?_**

**_Eu estou sendo tão idiota. Eu sempre soube que a nossa história terminaria assim. Mas aceitar tudo isso é muito difícil. Eu sei que não estou sozinha. Tenho todos os meus amigos. E tenho meu hanyou, apesar de saber que ele não é meu._**

**_E o pior de tudo: Eu sou medrosa._**

**_Escolhi partir longe de tudo e de todos. É possível que só saibam que eu morri dias depois. Mas acredito ser melhor assim. Sango e Miroku estão casados, ela já grávida. Shippou tornou-se um filho para mim, dividindo uma pequena cabana comigo._**

**_Olho novamente para lâmina da faca._**

**_Ela reflete uma garota com o coração sangrando._**

**_Seus olhos, um dia azuis como a água da cristalina cachoeira que servia de palco para o seu ato, agora eram miragens cinza de um sonho despedaçado. _**

**_Sua pele está marcada por inúmeras lágrimas, que cortaram seu rosto a deixarem o rastro de amargura._**

**_E seus lábios secos estão mudos. Não há dor suficiente para falar. Nem para se deixar levar._**

**_Essa sou eu, Kagome Higurashi._**

**_Acreditei demais, sofri demais. Merecida não sou dessa sina, sendo que tantas vezes sacrifiquei tudo o que eu amava que para que ele fosse feliz._**

**_E eu espero que a felicidade dele seja eterna, pois a minha foi momentânea, foi uma ilusão._**

**_Muitos chamam isso de destino. Outros, de fatalidade._**

**_Eu chamo de escolha._**

**_Eu escolhi deixar todo essa mágoa, toda essa paixão, toda essa raiva. _**

**_Espero estar fazendo tudo certo._**

**_Pois sei que não estou._**

**_Daqui a alguns anos, as pessoas desta era perguntaram: Por que uma jovem tão bonita, tão saudável e tendo todos os motivos para ser feliz resolveu se matar?_**

**_Então, que alguém responda: Pois ela não era bonita. Ela era apenas uma cópia de alguém que sim, fora de extrema beleza._**

**_Pois ela não era saudável. Estava doente por dentro._**

**_Pois não tinha motivos para ser feliz. Havia somente motivos que a levassem a acabar com tudo._**

**_Respiro o mais fundo que posso e corto minha pele com delicadeza. O sangue começou a pingar e em poucos instantes, eu não tenho mais força em nenhuma das mãos. A lâmina cai no chão. _**

**_Seu som me faz ver que não havia volta. Eu tinha escolhido isso, não?_**

**_Deito-me, cedendo ao cansaço. Minhas pálpebras pesam, querem cair encerrando tudo isso._**

**_Agarro-me ao chão, o medo tomando conta de mim novamente. O que eu havia feito?!_**

**_Inuyasha não merece mais um sacrifício meu!_**

**_Ele fora o covarde, ele fora o tolo, ele fora o egoísta. _**

**_Ele me privara dos sentimentos, privara da felicidade!_**

**_Minhas lágrimas vieram em turbilhão. Seguro meu pulso com força, decidida a estancar o ferimento. Levanto-me com dificuldade e me embrenho na mata, até chegar a Goshinbuko._**

**_Mas não havia mais volta._**

**_E lá estava ele._**

**_Inuyasha._**

**_Ele vira-se para mim, com os olhos arregalados. O puro desespero pode ser denotado no seu grito. Corre até mim, mas eu não o deixo me tocar. Isso só me lembrará do quanto fui idiota em ceder a minha vida a alguém que não a queria._**

**_"Eu fiz isso por você", murmuro._**

**_Ele não parece entender. _**

**_Antes que eu caía, posso dizer minhas últimas palavras._**

**_"Você... você não mereceu o meu amar...". _**

**_Inuyasha não merece o sangue que a lâmina fez chorar..._**

**_FIM!_**

_Oi, Minna!_

_Esse fic foi feito para duas pessoas especiais, e eu que eu admiro muito: Bella Lamounier e Lally-Chan!_

**_Bellinha: Eu já havia posta na cabeça que iria fazer um fic para você, para agradecer pela amizade e pelo carinho com que você revisa meu fic! E também por cuidar tão bem do meu cunhado, pois ele merece! Viu? Eu ter seqüestrado ele gerou bons frutos! XD_**

**_Lally: Fiquei sabendo que você estava doente, mas não pude me comunicar. Já está melhor? Espero que sim! Não nos falamos a um bom tempo, mas quero que saiba que ainda te adoro muito e que esse fic, totalmente Dark, agrade vossa Senhora Angst! XD_**

_Aos outros leitores, agradeço pela atenção. _

_Kisu!_


End file.
